


Advice

by pekosan



Series: a bunch of kids being happy and stuff [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: i just wanted kiibo to comfort monodam i mean so pure, monodam needs more love protect him from his siblings, ouma and monokid get like one line of brief mentioning that's literally it, robot pals, the only spoiler is the first motive otherwise its spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekosan/pseuds/pekosan
Summary: When Kiibo goes on one last patrol for the night after the announcement of the first motive, he discovers a green bear all by himself and decides to comfort him.[mild spoilers for chapter one]





	

**Author's Note:**

> monodam is best bear out of the cubs i swear  
> this took me like two weeks to finish why
> 
> im hype for localization!
> 
> edit 4/17: nvm @ localization- why K1-B0, just why-

" Ding dong bing bong! The time is now 10pm, it is officially night time! Oyasukuma!~"

The intercom rung into Kiibo's mind as he patrolled around the first floor one last time before heading back to his dorms. Despite being stuck in a killing game, everything had been pretty mundane with everyone trying to be friends with each other (expect for a select few). With the recently announced two day time limit motive, Kiibo wanted to be extra sure nobody was plotting murder so here he was patrolling.

As Kiibo was walking past the toilets, he heard a weeping sound. Since he's a robot, he had enhanced hearing so it was pretty easy to determine the source...which happened to be the closed-off cafeteria. How odd, nobody should even be in there right now, Kiibo thought. So he headed there and placed his (imaginary?) ear to the door before knocking.

_Knock knock._

No response. Kiibo considered leaving, thinking it might've been the wind when the door slightly opens. He brings his attention down to see the green robotic bear Monodam. A small stain of oil visible under the robotic bear's eye, had he been crying? Kiibo crouched down to Monodam's eye level and tries to bring his hand to the bear's back as a way of 'comfort' (at least that is what Kiibo had learned from one of his many intensive study sessions on human behaviour). Monodam stood still, not really knowing what he should do as he allowed Kiibo to pat his back. 

After a moment of silence, Kiibo spoke up, "So...is something bothering you? Since I'm a robot like you, I might be able to help you." Monodam stayed silent, considering Kiibo's offering of help. Monodam nodded slowly and gently pushed Kiibo's arm from his back and gestured Kiibo to enter the cafeteria. Kiibo stayed in place and Monodam tilted his head in confusion, wondering why he wasn't following him. "Won't I get in trouble for breaking the rules?" "..." Right...Monodam had forgotten that the cafeteria was off-limits. 

"...How about we head to my room instead?" As much as Kiibo didn't really want any bears in his room, he doesn't want to know the consequences of breaking one of the rules. After a second of thinking, Monodam nodded his head and lifted his arms up in the air. Kiibo figured he wanted to be picked up and so he did, Monodam felt clunky but somehow it felt right in Kiibo's arms and the duo headed to his room.

____________________

After an intensive watch, making sure nobody saw him with the bear, Kiibo slipped into his room and placed Monodam on his bed. Monodam quietly sat as Kiibo peered out of the door one last time before locking it. Kiibo then sat next to Monodam and spoke after a minute of silence, "...So, are you ready to 'vent'?" Monodam stared at the floor, avoiding eye contact before slowly nodding his head. "...How can I teach my brother a lesson?" Kiibo slightly opened his mouth in shock, since it was the first time the bear had spoken. "W-what do you mean by 'lesson'?" Kiibo slowly brought his hands in a defensive position (why'd he even need to do that? It's not like a bazooka's gonna ram into him) and Monodam continued speaking, "I mean, how do I make Monokid respect me? All he does is throw insults at me and bully me non-stop..." The bear brought his paws(?) together, as if he was intertwining fingers together. Kiibo had remembered the interaction between the two bears, how Monokid was basically a 'robo-racist' to his own brother. He didn't understand his actions, they were brothers- comrades! Kiibo pondered on the question and then he remembered his own relationship with Ouma, how he doesn't treat him like a 'normal high school student'. Perhaps the two of them were more similar than they realised.

"I say...you try and show him that you're equal to him!" Kiibo showed Monodam a determined face but the bear tilted his head in confusion. "Equal?" "Um...like despite having a different body build, you still work the same way as him? You're able to do the same things as him." Monodam looked into Kiibo's eyes, Kiibo swore he could see sparkles in them. Had he inspired him? "...I see, I think. I just to show him I'm the same as him even if I look like this...!" Monodam jumped off the bed and did a little twirl, Kiibo thought it was cute. He wasn't sure if his suggestion would work but seeing that the green bear was pleased with the idea and it made him happy. 

Once Monodam had left the room, Kiibo slowly closed the door with a smile and walked to his charging port. He dreamed of electric sheep dressed as the Monokumarz that night.

...

Kiibo woke up to a thank you note from Monodam and a small plush version of the two robots and Kiibo felted a smile form as he placed the two plushes by his bedside and headed off to breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> i bet monodam knows how to sew. also i really like those stufffed doll versions of the cast during the announcements theyre so cute


End file.
